Soft Scarves and Endless Pining
by y-nikiforovv
Summary: Hinata forgets his coat at home, and Kageyama makes him wear his scarf. A small little thing I wrote when I was bored in class


Hinata shivered and wrapped his arms tightly around himself as a gust of icy cold wind blew in his face. It made his already freezing ears sting, and his cheeks go even more numb. He hunched his shoulders and buried his face as far as he could in his jacket collar, attempting to save some of his face from the bitter cold.

Of all of the days that he could have forgotten his coat, it had to have been one of the rare days where it was too icy to run, so he couldn't even try and keep himself warm that way.

His jacket sleeves were pulled as far over his hands as he could get them, though it didn't do much, because it just left his hands aching from holding onto the ends of the sleeves and his fingertips were still completely numb.

Hinata was so focused on burrowing deeper into his jacket that he hadn't been watching where he was going, and he hadn't realized Kageyama was walking towards him, so he ran straight into Kageyama's chest. The impact send his feet flying out from underneath him, and he was just barely able to catch himself with his hands so he didn't end up flat on his back.

His hands still landed hard on the ice, and his not-yet-numb palms hit the icy cold ground, and hard, sending pain coursing through his hands and arms.

"S-s-sorry!" He looked up at Kageyama and sat forward slightly so he didn't have to lean on his hands, and pulled his hands back into his sleeves. Due to the cold, his voice shook almost uncontrollably, and he couldn't seem to make his mouth work quite right.

"Why the hell don't you have a coat on?"

As he spoke, Kageyama pulled the scarf he was wearing away from his mouth, and _dang_ , Hinata _really_ wished he had that scarf. It was blue, and looked really soft and warm, and would feel so good on his cold face. Plus it probably smelled like Kageyama.

"I f-f-forgot it a-at home," Hinata looked up at Kageyama as he responded instead of standing up, avoiding having to put his hands to the ground to push himself into a standing position at all costs.

"Ugh, why are you such a dumbass?"

Kageyama began untying his scarf, and unwrapping it from around his face and neck as he knelt down in front of Hinata.

"We have a match this weekend, we can't risk you getting sick," Kageyama finally finished untying the scarf from around his neck, and he draped it around Hinata's, "You're an important part of the team, we need you to be there."

As Kageyama began wrapping the scarf around Hinata's neck, Hinata became extremely grateful for the cold. It hid the stuttering in his voice and the redness of his face under the guise of just being cold, if it weren't for the icy air he would be a painfully obvious blushing mess. Now he was just a freezing cold blushing mess, especially as Kageyama's fingers brushed against his cheek by accident, but he wasn't a painfully obvious one.

"S-s-seriously, I'm fine!" Hinata glared up at Kageyama, though he was grateful for the scarf. He just didn't want to admit it, not to Kageyama at least. Especially not Kageyama.

Kageyama ignored his protests, and instead finished wrapping the scarf around Hinata's neck and tying it in the back effortlessly. He said nothing, and dropped one of his hands into his lap, while the other hovered just over Hinata's shoulder. He looked straight at Hinata's eyes, but his gaze had a far away look to it.

"W-what?" Hinata questioned his friend, and shaking him out of the daze.

Kageyama seemed to suddenly realize that he was staring at Hinata, and he dropped his other hand into his lap as he shook his head gently, "Sorry, it was nothing."

Kageyama pushed himself into a standing position, and held out a hand to help Hinata get up, "Come on, get up."

Hinata took his hand, which was really warm, and stood up as well.

"Jesus, your hands are freezing," Kageyama let his hand linger in Hinata's for longer than it probably needed to, at least it felt that way to Hinata, and he was sad to feel the warmth leaving.

"My gloves w-w-were in my coat pocket," Hinata shoved his hands into his pockets, trying to bring some sort of feeling back into his fingers.

Kageyama scoffed slightly, and gave Hinata a slight, teasing grin, "Of course they were."

He then put his own hands in his pockets, and started walking, "Come on, we'll be late for practice."

Hinata nodded, and followed after Kageyama, hunching his shoulders and burying his nose in the soft, warm scarf. As he breathed in, he realized how much the scarf smelled like Kageyama. Not that it was surprising, it was nice. It was soft, and warm, and he really liked the way Kageyama had smelled. Always had.

If it meant getting to wear Kageyama's scarf, Hinata thought he might be willing to 'forget' his coat more often. At least until he worked up the courage to confess. However, he decided the scarf was enough for now.


End file.
